The Only Exception
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Just because Jesse and Finn got kicked out because they fought over her honour, and receiving the unsurprising slap from Quinn,and not being mad afterwards,didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy her self.This was Prom. EVANBERRY, OOC, OC, SPOILERS, R&R!


**Heyy, so I'm back with my first ever ... *drumroll * EVANBERRY one-shot.**

**Criticism, is MOST WELCOMED, so _please_, don't hold back.**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I did, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would have never slept with Quinn, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog… **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'THE ONLY EXCEPTION', the ever so lovely Paramore does.**

**Also, please excuse my lack of Character name spelling. I don't know if it's Jessie (Jesse?), i'm too lazy to look it up.**

**...**

Just because Jesse and Finn got kicked out because they fought over her honour, and receiving the surprising slap from Quinn, and not being mad afterwards, didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy her self. This was _Prom_. Something good was bound to come out of it. So to say that she was surprised when Sam Evans asked her for a dance, was an understatement. Sure, she and Mercedes asked him if they could go together, and she even agreed to that stupid (non) charity money rule, but she still remembered him rejecting her when she asked him for herself. He only agreed to go when she asked with Mercedes, and Rachel was _not_ pretending that it didn't sting.

She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl at this school, not even coming top 50, but even she has her charm, and turning a girl flatly down, but then later accepting when she asked with someone else, was low.

"Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to accompany me to the dance floor?" He asked finally, and put on his lop-sided smile.

"M-me?" Rachel couldn't help but repeat, and Sam only rolled his eyes.

"Do you see any other Rachel around?" Rachel couldn't help but look across the building, and at the black shimmering dress that Rachel Brooks wore. "You know, that was a rhetorical question, Rach,"

"Ok," She answered quietly, and put her hand in his. Immediately, he led her across the dancing bodies, and let them float gently between Puck and Zines, and Mike and Tina.

"Look, I'm sorry for turning you down the first time," He said, and looked down at his feet awkwardly.

"That's okay, Jesse's appearance wasn't a pleasant one at first, but I _did_ miss him, and even though he broke up with me in the most humiliating way, a part of me still loves him," Rachel quickly explained, and gained an annoyed expression from Sam. "Sorry," She added as an after thought.

"Look, I don't mind if you talk about St. Douche, just not now," He muttered.

"St. Douche?" Rachel asked with and eyebrow raised. Sam only grinned and inclined his head towards Puck. Rachel nodded, and gave out a quiet laugh.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy  
>cry and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and  
>I watched as he tried to re-assemble it. <em>

The next song started, 'The only exception' to be exact. The song she sang to Finn, and the song that still occasionally brought her to tears. "Do you... want to maybe.." Rachel started making excuses as Santana started singing beautifully.

"Come one, Rach, it's just one more dance," Sam murmured, and pulled her closer.

_And my mamma swore she would  
>never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if does not exist.<br>But darling.. _

Rachel could see Finn's last smile thrown at her, in her head, and quickly shot her eyes, before she gave up on escaping. Instead, she matched Sam's moves and let herself enjoy this night.

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

Sam pulled away slightly, and looked behind Rachel at Mercedes, smiling when he saw her happy with a popular jock, swirling and swinging her way through the dance floor. He looked back down at Rachel and his smile widened when he saw Rachel's satisfied smile.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in  
>my soul that love never lasts.<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>to make it alone or keep a straight face <em>

Across the floor, he met Mercedes's eyes, and she smiled at him in encouragement, and then Mike's, and Puck's, so he decided to go for the killer question.

"Rach?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she looked up.

"Well, you know the way you're trying to move on?"

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously.

_And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable, distance.<br>And up until now I swore to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness,<br>'cause none of it was ever worth the risk. _

_But you are the only exception _

_But you are the only exception _

_But you are the only exception  
>But you are the only exception <em>

"And well, Quinn isn't going to let Finn go any day soon... ," He murmured, just as his hand crept up her arm, and he rested his fingertips on her cheek. Rachel cocked her head to the side, and showed him her confused expression.

"Sam, what are you trying to say?"

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of whats part of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
>leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<em>

_Whooa.. _

He didn't answer that question, instead, he pulled her closer, so close he could hear her breaths through Santana's voice. Her eyes looked dazed before she pulled him closer. "That maybe, just maybe, we could explore and see where _this_ goes, eh?" He smiled, and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

He pulled away slightly, waiting for her reaction, and smiling when she grabbed his head and pulled him into an another heated kiss.

_And I'm on my way to believing.. _

_And I'm on my way to believing.. _

…**...**

**Hope you liked it, my lovelies, and don't forget,**

**don't fav without a review :) !**


End file.
